Chapter 5.3
Chapter 5.3: "An Entertaining Enterprise" Publish Notes, Tuesday, March 13th, 2007 Bazaar / Vendor *The column widths for item descriptions in the commodities window are now saved when you exit the game. When you log back in and use the bazaar, the column widths will be restored. *Fixed an issue causing newly converted draft schematics to be destroyed when trying to retrieve them from a bazaar or vendor. *An "All" node has been added to the left menu of the commodities window for both the All Auctions and Vendor Location tabs when accessing a bazaar terminal. This will make it easier to search "all items" for each of those 2 tabs. *To improve the organization of resource containers on bazaars and vendors, the Resource Container item in the left menu now displays the entire resource tree as sub-items. Just select a category in the resource tree at any level to see resource containers that match the selected category. *When searching for resource containers on the bazaar and vendors, the item details will now display the type of resource in the container in the "Item Type" column and the "Item Type" field in the right window (For example, Duralloy Steel). *When you make a change to any of the values in the Crafted Item Name Filter section of the commodities window, the next listing of items will start at the beginning regardless of whether you clicked on Previous Items, Next Items, or Refresh. *This is so that all items, including those that were already listed using the previous filter value(s), will be checked against the new filter value(s) that you entered. *When a non-crafted item is put on the commodities market, it will now be stored in the commodities system with its display name so that it can be searched using its display name. *Existing non-crafted items on the commodities market will need to be re-listed from the stockroom in order to update the commodities system with their display names. Droids *Battle Droids can now be traded. *Battle Droids are now using the correct weapon, an E5 carbine. Harvesters *The maximum hopper size for all harvesters has been fixed. Invalid hopper sizes on deeds and harvesters in the world will be corrected during server loading. Items *Clothing and Armor Power-ups can now be used from the toolbar with newly crafted power-ups. Pets *If a pet's level is more than 5 levels above the player, the pet cannot be called. If this happens, the message "You cannot call something that is more than five levels above you" will be displayed. Profession: Entertainer *Entertainers can now buff themselves. To do this, target yourself using the "/target self" command and inspire. Entertainers do not need to "watch" or "listen" to themselves. They will automatically buff themselves for the maximum possible duration. *Now that entertainers have aggro status once more, they can once again open chests in the Death Watch Bunker. Profession: Jedi *The text for the Jedi de-buff that says a player can't be immune to damage-over-time attacks for 20 seconds, has been changed to make it easier to understand. Profession: Trader *Ground items that have Camouflage skill modifiers may now be reverse engineered for Power Bits. *Socket Retrofitting Tool: An issue that allowed the socket retrofitting tool to be used on some non-crafted armor has been corrected. *Now that traders have aggro status once more, they can once again open chests in the Death Watch Bunker. User Interface *The G15 LCD display will work correctly if you log out with one character and log in with a different character. *The option "clicking on nothing untargets" should work properly while in manual targeting mode (it will not work in auto-targeting mode). *Added a bindable keystroke option for "Clear Target Only." Using this option will clear your target but it will not also toggle the game menu. This command is not bound by default. You can bind it to a keystroke of your choice by opening the Option window. *The behavior of the ESC key has been changed to always turn off the game menu if it is visible. Category:Updates